The present invention relates generally to saws and more specifically to a power actuated hacksaw.
The most common power actuated hacksaw presently available to consumers is an electrically operated sabre saw having a hacksaw blade attached thereto. The sabre saw is notorious for making uneven cuts in a workpiece and it is virtually impossible to make a straight and even cut in the workpiece when the sabre saw is hand held.
In industrial applications there are numerous power actuated band saws which have roller type blade guiding devices for making straight and even cuts in a workpiece. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,060,157, entitled "Saw", by A. Brazier, discloses a band saw having rollers which act as guides. Brazier's saw is useful in lumber mill type operations and the purpose of his roller guides is to prevent the band saw from sagging across its relatively long length. U.S. Pat. No. 1,264,339, entitled "Band-Saw Machine" by Martin G. Shinn discloses a complex table type of band saw having an endless blade which is guided by rollers. The teachings of the above referenced patents describe large, complex and costly saws which are not particularly suitable for use by the typical homeowner.